


Makeshift Family

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry reflects on what it’s like to have a family who knows the real him and accepts him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift Family

Barry chuckled as he watched Eddie holding his daughter in the air “flying” her around the living room like an airplane. It never failed. Whenever Iris and Eddie came over for a visit his toddler wound up begging her Uncle Eddie to fly her around like an airplane. And like the good uncle he was, he complied.

Barry turned his attention to his wife who was sitting on the couch nursing their son while talking to Iris. Some days he still couldn’t believe how things had worked out. He was happy though and honestly he wouldn’t change a thing. Iris ad Eddie had known his secret for the past few years and their friendship had only grown since.

He liked having the people closest to him, his little makeshift family, in the know about who he really was and it made his job a hell of a lot easier. The sound of his daughter’s giggle pulled Barry from his thoughts. He glanced up and smiled again as he watched the 3-year-old with Eddie.

“Can we fly inside to Grandpa Joe?” She asked a big grin on her face.

Eddie laughed softly and nodded, “Yeah, of course we can. Come on kiddo, rev that engine,” he said lightly as he lifted her higher in the air and zoomed out of the living room, sending a nod in Barry’s direction as they moved down the hallway towards Joe.

Barry shook his head and glanced at Iris. “Your husband is such a pushover,” he joked conversationally.

Iris glanced over at Barry and rolled her eyes. “Hey he needs all the practice he can get.” She teased right back as she rested her hand over her slightly swollen belly. She was just over four months pregnant and she and Eddie were over the moon. They’d been trying for a while and it had finally paid off.

Barry grinned as he sat down next to Caitlin, his arm shifting to rest at the small of her back. “True,” he agreed. “Have you guys picked out any names yet?” He asked curiously.

Caitlin and Iris laughed and when Barry arched an eyebrow and glanced between them Caitlin tilted her head. “Iris and I were literally just talking about that.” She admitted explaining why it was so funny.

Barry nodded, “Ah, and what’s the verdict?” He asked as he brushed a hand over their sons head as he ate.

Iris’ expression softened at the action and she cleared her throat. “We’re thinking Eddie Jr. for a boy and Allison for a girl.”

“I love the name Allison,” Caitlin said with a smile.

Barry nodded, “Yeah, those are both good choices.” He agreed lightly. Iris nodded and he smiled tuning out the conversation the girls were having as Eddie, Nora and Joe made their way back into the living room. He glanced around at his family, the smiles on everyone’s faces and he couldn’t help the warmth that filled him. He’d never expected this life, but honestly he wouldn’t change it one bit.


End file.
